


I Am Yours

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff is greeted by a depressing looking Anna and the news that follows is something Kristoff is not ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

“How does that feel buddy?” Kristoff asked Sven as he scratched behind his ear. Sven could only stick out his tongue and smile for an answer. Kristoff chuckled,

 

“I’m guessing it feels pretty good huh?” Kristoff stopped and Sven looked at him,

 

“ _Why did you stop? I didn’t say stop!”_

“Well, if I kept going I wouldn’t have been able to give you this!” He picked up the hidden bag of carrots he had gotten from the kitchen. Sven jumped with happiness, smiling from ear to ear with his large tongue flapping around in excitement.

 

“ _Ooooo give me!”_

“What’s the magic word?”

 

 _“PLEASE!”_ Kristoff chuckled as he placed the bag in front of Sven. Sven immediately dove into it, lifted his head with a full carrot in his mouth, and almost swallowed it whole.

 

“Uh uh, share.” Sven looked at Kristoff, who was pointing right at him. Sven smirked, bit the carrot and let Kristoff catch the other piece.

 

“Thanks buddy.” Kristoff bit into it, ignoring the slobber covering it. Chewing on the carrot, he heard a sniffle from behind. Kristoff turned to see Anna standing at the entrance of the stable. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed; she had been crying and recently from the looks of it. She was hugging herself, seemingly trying to hold herself together. Anna looked at him, unable to take another step towards him.

 

“Anna?” Kristoff asked, dropping the carrot on the ground. He walked to her, cutting the distance in two short strides. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he knew she needed him to hold her. He squeezed tightly, hearing her uneven breathing. He felt her move to look at him, and he didn’t even bat an eye when he kissed her. There was something about the kiss that didn’t feel right. It felt so empty and so cold; Kristoff’s heart sped up. It did more so when she pushed away from him gently. 

 

This wasn’t right. Anna never made him let go of her when she was like this. She always let him hold her for as long as possible; sometimes even making him carry her back to the room. But for her to make him release his grip on her so she could stand before him made his stomach uneasy. Either way, Kristoff respected her decision and watched as Anna wiped her nose and stood back, confusion filling him.

 

“What is it?” He asked alarmed. Something was not right, something was really wrong. Anna didn’t say anything for a moment, letting silent tears fall on her cheeks. He reached up and cupped her face, wiping away a tear. Kristoff felt her lean against his hand, closing her eyes at his touch. She took a deep breath and finally began to speak.

 

“I’ve—We’ve—Elsa and I have been with the council today.” Kristoff watched her, knowing good and well she hated sitting in those meetings. For her to partake in a meeting she never had to attend nor wanted to, there must have been something really wrong. He let his hand fall as Anna continued,

 

“Elsa has been fighting really hard for you to be able to stay. From the start, the council was not happy on the fact of you being a—a—“ Kristoff watched as she struggled with her words, knots forming in his stomach.

 

“Commoner?” He said quietly. Anna looked at him and nodded.

 

“They—they want us to continue the royal blood line. Elsa has been fighting and pushing the issue away as much as she could but, last week they said enough was enough. They had to address the issue.” She took a deep breath, trying to contain herself. Kristoff could feel a small lump forming in his throat. He was afraid of were this was going.

 

“Elsa thought that—that if I was there, I could convince the council of how great a man you were and that it didn’t matter if you were, royal or not. We tried so hard to change the stupid law, the stupid, stupid law.” A sob escaped her voice, and the lump in Kristoff’s throat grew. He saw new tears streaming down her face, her arms wrapping tightly around herself again. She looked at him,

 

“But it didn’t work did it?” Kristoff said in a whisper, knowing she couldn’t say it. She sobbed again, looking down at the ground. Kristoff sighed deeply, fighting his own tears and the anger that was building inside him.

 

“They said that it wasn’t right for me to be with you. It was against the law since you’re not royalty. I tried so hard to tell them it didn’t matter, laws could be changed and that you saved my life. They completely ignored me. Elsa was so furious and demanded they do something but they wouldn’t listen. They just kept saying we couldn’t be together, that we shouldn’t be together. I kept trying so hard and Elsa had to hold me to keep me from sobbing on the floor when they finalized their decision. I kept trying so hard, fighting so hard I—” Anna finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground. Kristoff went and knelt beside her. He wrapped his arms around her again, fighting the pain and tears that were forming in his eyes. They sat there for a moment, letting the pain and emotion overcome them. Kristoff let a few tears fall as Anna continued to sob. Then,

 

“You—you have to go Kristoff.” She managed to say through her sobs. “You—you have to go back home.”

 

“But this is my home, here with you.” Kristoff said, with a little bit more anger than he meant to. Anna looked up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. It was clear she was completely heartbroken. She tried to hold herself together as she spoke again.

 

“Not—not anymore. You have to leave. You have to go. The council thinks that if you stay, you’ll distract me from other suitors.”

 

 _Other suitors._ Kristoff clenched his fist at this thought. Anna began to stand, making him release his grasp on her. As he released her he realized that he was losing her, the one thing he needed most; he was losing the love of his life. Kristoff looked up at her, gapping at her as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He didn’t want her to leave; he didn’t want to just forget her. He wanted her, forever and always; but forever and always wasn’t going to happen anymore. Pain hit his chest as his heart broke. Anna looked down at him,

 

“I’m sorry Kristoff. I—I have to go.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kristoff please.” She pleaded in tears, clutching at her chest as though she was feeling the same pain as he was. This was hurting her enough; he could see that, so he shut his mouth. She let out another sob.

 

Kristoff stood with the little bit of strength he had left. He was weak, completely weak. She had drained every ounce of strength he had with those words. He wanted to run, grab her in his arms and kiss her one last time. But before he could, she was turning away.

 

“Good-bye, Kristoff.”

 

_Kristoff, wake up!_

_“_ Anna, wait!” She was walking away, the tears in his eyes blurring her.

 

_Kristoff!_

_“_ Anna come back, please!” She was disappearing from sight, he couldn’t see her anymore; and before he knew it, she was gone.

“ANNA!” He called, reaching out towards her.

 

“KRISTOFF!” Kristoff’s eyes shot open. He was panting, staring up at the ceiling of the room; Anna’s room.

 

“Kristoff?” A voice whimpered. Kristoff wiped his face, feeling the remains of his tears. He looked over to see Anna, prompt up on her pillow looking at him. Her hair was slightly tangled, falling loosely on her green nightgown. Her blue eyes were staring at him with concern. For a moment, he just looked at her without a word. Then, without warning, he grabbed her. Anna let out a cry of surprise as Kristoff brought her down on top of him. He closed his eyes as he held her, squeezing her gently. She was there, she hadn’t left; it was all just a dream. They lay there for a moment, only the sounds of their breathing and the crackle of the fire filling the room. Kristoff felt her move and he released his grip on her so she could do so more freely. He opened his eyes to her looking at him.  

 

“Kristoff? What happened?” She asked, concern still written on her face. He looked into her blue eyes.

 

“I—I had a nightmare.” She sighed, frowning at him.

 

“What happened?” He looked away for a moment, becoming embarrassed at his dream.

 

“Kristoff.” He felt her hands on his chin, pulling him back to look at her. She cupped his face, rubbing his still wet cheek. “Tell me.” He sighed deeply,

 

“You—you made me leave.” She looked at him confused. “You—you had a meeting with the council and uh, they didn’t approve of me. They wanted someone royal, a proper suitor and there was some law. So you made me leave and you walked away and I couldn’t get you to stop and you just kept going. You were crying and I was crying and I couldn’t get you to turn around and come back and—“

 

He was broken off by her lips on his, closing his eyes at the realization. He moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer and feeling her warm body against his chest. She slid her tongue across his lips, before entering his mouth. Their tongues intertwined as he placed his other hand on the back of her head; letting his fingers brush threw her hair. He moaned happily at the moment, drinking it all in. She pulled back; he opened his eyes to see her grinning.

 

“I would never, ever make you leave nor would I leave you. I don’t care what the council says or what laws say or anything; I’m not allowing you to leave, ever.” Kristoff didn’t feel so assured.

 

“But what if the council makes me. What if they find some hidden law and make me leave because of it?”

 

“Well, I’ll just have to come with you won’t I?” Kristoff couldn’t help but smile.

 

“They would love that.” Anna rolled her eyes,

 

“I don’t care what anyone says or does or what any law says. I love you Kristoff. No one is making me get rid of you. End of story.” Kristoff smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He rubbed her back gently, creating a smile on her face. He pulled back and let her cuddle against him, her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her fingers that were playing with the bit of chest hair he had. One finger in particular caught his eye as it shined in the firelight. Anna caught his gaze,

 

“When I said yes today, that was my promise right then to never leave you. Even if we haven’t made it official, I am yours; you’re stuck with me Bjorman, so get used to it.” Kristoff chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

 

“I know.” He looked into her eyes, “And I am yours.” Anna smiled at him and hugged him tightly, Kristoff kissing her forehead once more. He let her lay against him, twirling the hair on his chest in her fingers as she fell back asleep. All the while, he stared at the ring, smiling to himself knowing she would always be there.


End file.
